


One of the Dudes

by Jdogist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossdressing, Online Friendship, Volleyball, binding, sexist world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdogist/pseuds/Jdogist
Summary: Ok so what if the universe of Haikyuu is really sexist?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	One of the Dudes

Sports weren’t a women thing in this world. Girls had frilly dresses and the Boys had shorts and t-shirts. Girls had to play with barbies and boys had playing with airplanes and while girls had team managing making sure the “boys” didn’t go out of hand. The boys had fun in the court. My big brother Oikawa played Volleyball, it was my dream to play volleyball. But being a girl, it seemed that dream could never come reality. The boys used to bully me cause I liked doing boy things! I didn’t understand it, girls could be just as good at boy things! I used to beat the boys in tag and the teachers would get mad at me. With that, I would be scolded that I shouldn’t be doing boy things and should play inside with the girls. I ended up in the principles office that day. My big brother Oikawa on the other hand loved that I liked playing boy stuff! We would play volleyball together in the backyard when I was younger! I loved it, I think that memory was the best time of my childhood. But when I got into middle school I got bullied, teased, and even beaten up. I didn’t mind they were just jealous I was better. I was gonna prove to them I could be better actually. I’m was gonna join the Karasuno HighSchool volleyball team. Maybe be asking how? It was easy I’m going to sneak my way in. When I asked my parents if they would help they accepted it. My Big Bro gave me a haircut, I got new clothes and finally chose my new name. “So “Lil bro” what is your new name gonna be?” He ruffles my hair playfully I swatted his hand and sighing. “Well, I was thinking Arata?” I looked up at Oikawa looking at his expression to see if I liked it. His face beamed with light. “LOVE IT” He picked up throwing me on the couch. “BRO STOP!” I yelled about to run up and hit him.

Without a flash in my eyes summer flashed and I was standing in front of the gym court. I managed to pass as a boy for almost a whole week, but I’m still nervous. But why should I?! I look like a guy so it can’t be a problem right? But I’m still short and have a high voice. Thoughts slowly moved into my head giving me anxiety. But I moved passed them and slowly opened the door. “Hi-“ I slowly cut off seeing two other high schoolers fighting. They both paused to look at me, there was a kid maybe 3 inches taller than me with ginger hair and a taller one with jet black hair. “WOAH!” The gingers jumped up. “Oh my god, you’re shorter than me! Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean it as an insult it’s just I’m short for my age and I think it’s cool that you joined volleyball besides it!” He started Bomberry me with questions. I nervously laughed my anxiety rising up. “Dude chill out” The taller man yelled. “I’m sorry about that, He’s Hinata I think? And I’m Kageyama”. “No, no that’s fine! No need say sorry” quickly say feeling bad. They both looked at me surprised, “You sound like a girl-” Kageyama says before getting cut off “Don’t just blurt it out!” Hinata Yells at him. Quickly I explain trying not to get caught. “I know right, my brother teases me a lot by it-” I laughed. “Pheww,” I thought to myself. “Give it a rest Tanaka” A voice came from outside. All of us quickly turn around to see whos coming in, “Well well well What do we have here!-” A guy with a shaved head gets pulled back. “Are you Kageyama?” What seems like one of the third years asks. “Yeah, I am.” Kageyama answers. “Wow you sure are tall” A man with white hair smiles sweetly. “First impressions are everything Suga! You have to establish dominance!” The tryhard delinquent makes a weird grin trying to look mean. “Stop it Tanaka you look stupid.” The older looking third year scolds him.  
“Hey, guys!” Hinata tries to but into the conversation but they continue. “So how tall are you?” The white-haired man who goes by Suga asks. “6ft” Kageyama replies. “That’s badass!” The man named Tanaka exclaims. Somethings weird about Suga, he seems familiar? Liked Id seen him before maybe at the mall or something. I just couldn’t put a finger on it, Suga then smiles at me and I nervously raised my hand a bit like a nonviable hello. “Hey, we got two shortys!” Tanaka points to me and Hinata. “Wait a second” The older one looks over to me. “God this is the end! I’ve made it this far I couldn’t have been caught was it my voice! But I didn’t say anything-” I thought getting a pump of adrenaline. “Uh yes,” I pointed to myself. “Are you Arata Oikawa?” He asks. Everyone’s head quickly turns to me with a raised eyebrow. “Oh god this is it,” I thought nervously, “Yes?” I responded confused. “Are you Toru’s little brother or something?!” Tanaka asks in shock. “Oh yeah I am, do you know him or something-” “DO YOU KNOW HIM?!” Hinata yells mocking me. “He’s like a really good Volleyball player, HE HAS FANGIRLS!” Hinata grabs me almost shaking me. “Are you spying on us?” Tanaka stares at me. “I didn’t know he had a little brother” Suga questions himself. “No-No” I shake my hands nervously at Tanaka. “I joined here cause I wanted to go against my brother, he taught me everything I know but I’ve never actually beaten him at a game,” I respond shyly. “Well, it’s nice to have some people who have experience. I’m Daichi” The older man shakes mine and Kageyama’s hand. “And I’m guessing your Hinata?” Daichi asks the ginger. “Yep sure am” “Wow I’m surprised two you join. I just didn’t see you guys... height” Daichi looks at Hinata and me with an awkward laugh. I slowly pulled myself out of the conversation and put on my headphone not wanting to talk. I pull up some music and talk to my online friends on Line. 

Arata 🥺🌸🌟: Hey you online?

Kozume 🎧: Yeah but school has started?--

Arata 🥺🌸🌟: I’m just stuck in a conversation with some people I managed to slip out of it though

Kozume 🎧: Felt that 😔 I’m hanging with Kuro

*sends a picture of Kurro eating what seems to be onigiri across fro him”

Kozume 🎧: anyway u played the new resident evil game yet 

Arata 🥺🌸🌟: Omg I haven’t yet I’m ask my mom buy it for me cause poor rn

Kozume 🎧: random but We have to meet up someday 🥺

I put down my phone for a second hearing Hinata and Kageyama starting to get angry at each other. 

Arata 🥺🌸🌟: A shit I’m sorry these two people are angry at each other, talk later?

Kozume 🎧: aaaa that’s fine we can talk later! 

Arata 🥺🌸🌟 is offline 

I put down my headphones and run up to them. “Guys lets both calm done ok? Kageyama, that was rude you shouldn’t try to bring people down.” I put my hand on Kageyama’s arm and he looks down at me pushing it off. “Tsk, I guess I’m sorry” He responds rudely. But trying to be encouraging I thank him and move back. But Hinata still is angry “I challenge you to a match!” He exclaims. “How does that even work” Kageyama replies mocking him. I sigh and move back and stand next to Sugawara and put on my headphones again. I jump feeling someone tap me and look up, it was Sugawara. I take off my headphones “I’m sorry yes?” I ask him. “Oh, I was just wondering if I saw you at any of your brother’s matches or something?” Sugawara asks me. “Wait does he know-” I thought to myself nervously. “Well, probably not cause when he’s gone I have to make dinner and clean!” I lie on the spot, of course, I was there I’ve been to all of his games and cheered him on! That’s probably where I recognized him. “Do you guys have a younger sister or something? Cause I remember some little girl cheering for him calling him big brother” I playfully laugh trying to make this next lie convincing. “Oh that was probably our cousin, we have a little cousin who likes to call him her big brother.” I lied once again. Our conversation was luckily cut off by someone walking in. “What’s with all this noise?” It was the vice principle! “Are you boys fighting in here?” He asks questionable. “Nope vice principle just working as hard as always!” Daichi laughs nervously. “Guys keep it down around the vice principal that guy is always waiting for us to slip up-” Tanaka whisper to Hinata was cut off by Hinata yelling at Kageyama “Serve it to me! I can handle anything you send” “God these kids are so immature,” I thought to myself facepalming internally. “I’ve done all I can do” I whispered to myself. Kageyama was now serving to Hinata trying hyping each other with anger. Kageyama serves a hard jump serve and Hinata moved out of the way falling. “How’s that different than last year!” Kageyama yells from the other side of the court. “One more time!” Hinata yells with adrenaline. Kageyama does another jump serve and Hinata moves quickly to get it “Oh he’s got it!” Tanaka yells. But the ball hits him and the face and goes flying to the vice principal. “This isn’t good I,” thought to nervously. Quickly I jump in front of the ball blocking it with my face nearly from hitting the vice principal in the face. Everyone looks at me scared I what my reaction was. “I’m very sorry for them they are just so worked up and are getting excited to join the team.” I bow for Hinata and Kageyama furious but keeping my cool. “Oh, my goodness are you ok?!” Daichi ask me. I put my finger to my face seeing a drop of blood. “Oh I’ll be fine it’s just a small cut.” I laugh it off. “You’re pretty small for a third-year, I don’t mean to insult. I haven’t seen you around are you a new transfer?” The vice-principal raises a brow at me. I laugh nervously, “I’m a first-year” The vice principles eyes brighten “Wow you’re very mature for a first-year, well I’m glad you came to Kurasuno!” He stopped and we shake each others hands. “Well, I hope you boys have a good day!” He gives a small wave before heading out. I turned around to Hinata and Kageyama angrily. “Now, I could go and scold you and rant about some problems I can see you two have but, I’m going to leave it to Daichi to scold you since I’m a first-year and not rant to not embarrass you.” I huffed a bit annoyed and turn back to grab my headphone that sadly fell on the floor. After a that Daichi banned them from playing volleyball until they would get along, to be honest, I think it was a good punishment if need a team we need one that gets along. “How about we play a small match?” Daichi asked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random story idea I had, let me know if you like it.


End file.
